Who The Hell Wants To Be In A Tree?
by AllForLoganBTR
Summary: James is pissed that Logan blew him off so he could go see a movie with Camille. So Logan finds him sitting in a tree and decides that he needs a little pick-me-up. DOMINANT LOGAN EPIC TREE SEX. Jagan one-shot in response to my poll! Please R&R!


**A/N: Here it is! I just wroth this today and I think it's pretty epic. I was walking to the gym with **_AllForCarlosBTR _**and I said, "_I bet it'd be cool to have sex in a tree._" So then BAM! I got this! **_AllForCarlosBTR _**is in a video on my phone and she was raving about her crush's girlfriend. She was looking through her pictures on Facebook and she's standing in a tree, so Kaylyn said on video, _Who the hell wants to be in a tree?" _And that's where I got _that _ line from. ****I hope you guys that voted for Dominant Logan Jagan are satisfied! I worked hard on this and had a bit of trouble imagining sex in a tree...I HOPE IT WORKED!**

**Onto the sexiness!**

* * *

><p>James sighed, limited edition Buster Clydes squeaking as they tromped over the damp grass. He entered Palmwoods Park, searching for the highest tree he could find. James spotted the oak, breathing heavy as he paused at the base of the trunk, kicking his shoes and socks off. He looked up, seeing the V in the branches that was perfect for sitting in. He cautiously stepped on the lower branch, wrapping his arms around the trunk and scaling the towering oak before situating himself in the branches. He inhaled, smelling the crisp night air. He sighed, placing his butt in the wide bend in the tree, legs slightly angled up in front of him while his back rested against the almost straight branch behind him.<p>

He'd always loved climbing things. He climbed waterfalls in Jamaica on a cruise with his family before he moved to LA, mountains, buildings, et cetera. He especially loved trees. There was a particularly perfect climbing tree in his Minnesotan backyard that happened to spark his interest in climbing. He was never careful until the time that him and the guys played Man-Hunt, or hide-and-seek in the dark. James had decided to climb the tree, and Carlos found him, pointing a flashlight at his face from the ground below. He tried to get down and ended up falling, gaining a concussion, but he was okay, thanks to Logan.

_Ugh_, there was that name again. James grimaced at the thought of the boy. Logan had said him and Camille were over. Tears threatened to fall as he remembered that Logan had blown off their day at the mall for a movie with Camille. James sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. James felt a tear run down his face and he wondered if he'd ever be able to tell Logan how he felt about him. What he knew now was that he obviously wasn't good enough for the shorter brunette, and that the brunette obviously cared about Camille still. James felt a branch snag on his lucky white v-neck, which was coated in dirt. Frustrated, he ripped the shirt off and tossed it on the ground about twenty feet below at the foot of the tree. Normally, he would care. But at this point, he had tears of anger and frustration spilling down his face as he thought of his love. He winced at the pain in his arm and glanced down at a scratch. Blood pricked from the cut and James smiled. It felt _good_. He pulled a branch off of the tree and brought the sharp end to his wrist. Why was he never good enough?

Logan frantically ran out of the Palmwoods, feet moving as fast as they'd carry him. Curse Janes for having such long fucking legs. He raced into the park, huffing and puffing as he spotted a white shirt by a tree. Logan panicked.

"James!" he yelled. "James!"

He ran over and picked up the shirt, seeing James's lucky white v-neck covered in dirt.

"Shit! James!" Logan croaked. "Where are you?"

Logan glanced up to see James above him. He was about twenty feet up, nestled in the crook if the branches. "James! Get down from there!"

James sniffled and glanced down, knowing it was Logan.

"Go away."

Logan grumbled. He knew James was stubborn.

Logan hesitantly gripped the trunk of the tree and slowly struggled to make his way up, trying not to look down in fear that his acrophobia would kick in.

"Don't look down, Logan," he muttered to himself, stepping on another low branch. He was about fifteen feet up when the branch underneath his right foot snapped, leaving him hanging on with his hands. His eyes popped open in panic and he glanced down, yelping ad his vision went blurry and his stomach churned in fear. He started to hyperventilate as he swayed back and forth.

James heard a yelp and refused to look down to see a sad Logan. It would only make him feel worse.

"J-James," he heard, the barely audible call. "Help!"

Angrily, he glanced over the side of the nook in the tree to see a panicking Logan dangling over the ground. His anger faded into sheer fear as he dropped the stick and reached a hand down the trunk of the tree toward the doe-eyed brunette. Logan cautiously grabbed it, gaining a bit of footing as he helped James get him into the tree. Logan rested his butt in the crook of the tree and sat just as James was before. He was breathing fast, heart pounding in his chest as he tried to regain composure. James was situated between two branches to Logan's right, watching the smaller brunette as his anger bubbled up through his worry.

"Logan! What the fuck were you thinking?" James spat. "You know you're afraid of heights, so _why_ would you even attempt that?"

Logan looked at James and wrinkled his brow. "I wouldn't have to if you would've just gotten out of this damn tree! I mean, who the hell wants to be in a tree?" Logan retaliated.

James scoffed. "Oh yeah, that's right! I'm so fucking stupid! I should've brought a rope with me! Then I could _finally _get away from everyone!"

Logan's expression softened. "W-What?"

"I came up here to get away from everyone and here_ you_ come! You have to ruin everything!" James's anger was radiating off of him as he spoke, fury resonating in his tone.

Logan was taken aback by his outburst. "Well, I'm sorry for wanting to spend time with you, James!"

James gave a forced laugh. "You _sure_ wanted to spend time with me today at mall. Oh, wait, that's right, you blew me off for Camille. Great friend you are."

"I met Camille at nine this morning. It took longer than I expected and when I came to the lobby at eleven, you were gone," Logan said, suddenly feeling small.

James scoffed. "Yeah! I went to the mall without you."

Logan felt the breeze chill him to the bone, like James's words. He ripped himself apart for missing out on his opportunity to tell James how the taller boy made his heart flutter. Wait! He's alone with James now, _right_?

"—and the lady there wrote her number on the back of my receipt! I mean, who _does_ that! I can't believe you—"

Logan cut him off with his lips, sliding them against James's soft ones. James reluctantly balled his hands up and pushed Logan off of him.

"What the fuck?" he asked, hurt and want flickering through Logan's chocolate eyes.

"You're hot when you rant," Logan growled, staring at James hungrily. "Sometimes, I just wanna shove my dick in your mouth so you'll shut the fuck up."

James felt heat rush to his groin at the thought of sucking Logan's hard dick.

"But seeing as how I blew you off and I feel bad, I'm gonna get down now and go to bed," Logan said, trying to get up without falling.

"Wait!"

Logan whipped his head around to look at James. "Hmm?"

James blushed. "I want this."

"Thank God," Logan muttered under his breath.

James watched as Logan got situated back in the crook of the branches before he carefully slipped off of his own to straddle Logan's hips. The branches shook and James braced himself against the trunk, hands scratchy from the rough bark.

Logan gazed up at tanned Adonis, James's sun-kissed chest hovering over his body. He felt his skinny jeans constrict around his hardening length, more so as James sat on top if it, shifting his hips to get comfortable.

"Ngh, fuck," Logan murmured, rolling his hips up against James.

"Dirty Logie," James whispered seductively in Logan's ear. "We have to be careful. This_ is_ a tree, y'know."

Logan simply nodded as James's lips came in contact with his, roughly sliding together. Logan darted his tongue out to lick James's lip, his mouth opening for Logan to gladly delve into. James moaned as Logan softly trailed a hand down James's bare chest, already sticky with hormonally-induced sweat, stopping above the waistband of his jeans. James leaned down, flush against Logan, as Logan's hands slid around his waist and underneath his skinny jeans to grope his bare ass. Logan broke their kiss, panting as he snapped the elastic against James's ass cheek.

"You still have your jockstrap?" he asked, voice husky.

James nodded and smiled seductively. "It eliminates panty lines. Taking risks is part of looking good."

James moaned when Logan snapped the elastic of his jockstrap again, pain and pleasure jolting through his body. He leaned down, chest heaving, and latched onto Logan's collarbone, running his hands up Logan's shirt to feel his slightly defined abs. Logan moaned and let his head fall back against the bark of the trunk behind him as James slowly unbuttoned the dress shirt. Logan started panting again as James's talented tongue ran hot and heavy along his jaw and neck, warm fingers unbuttoning the last button. James yanked the shirt off of the smaller boy's frame and tossed it to the ground to land on top of his Buster Clydes. James attacked Logan's left nipple, tweaking the other with his left hand, using his right to steady himself. Logan's body rocked back and forth, threatening to fall out of the high-rising branches, so James kept himself steady. Logan moaned and rolled his hips up, brushing the bulge in James's pants with his own.

"Ngh,_ fuuuuuuck_, Logan," James arched into Logan, letting out an obscene sounding groan.

Logan chuckled, making James frown at him. "Are you laughing at me?"

Logan smiled and nodded, still getting a kick out of horny James.

James smirked. "Let's find out how _you_ sound."

In one swift motion, Logan's pants and boxers were around his ankles, cool air hitting his exposed body. The tree bark was rough against his back and bare ass, a bit uncomfortable for him. He was about to protest, but James had other plans. James went down on Logan, a moan erupting from Logan's throat.

"_Jaaaaames_, holy fuck," Logan breathed, gently thrusting up into James's willing mouth. The once chocolate eyes were now ridden with pure lust over the taller brunette, and watching the beautiful chestnut locks spilling over his abdomen make Logan's length throb with need.

James never knew Logan would taste so delicious. He took all of Logan's seven inches into his mouth before bobbing his head. The groans that spilled from Logan's lips were amongst the sexiest sounds James had ever heard. He swirled his tongue around Logan's throbbing length, moaning as fingers were roughly tugging at his silky locks. James moaned again as Logan kept pulling his hair, a newfound kink in the brunette.

Logan let his legs drop on either side of the tree trunk, giving James more room to play.

"You like sucking dick, don't'cha Jamie?" Logan asked, yanking the brunette's hair.

James let out an obscene moan around Logan's length, just dripping with pure sex.

Logan smirked, loving the feeling of James's pearly whites grazing along his heated flesh. "Take it like the bitch you are," he growled, releasing his seed into James's awaiting mouth. James swallowed all but one drop, which dribbled down his chin.

"Stand up," Logan commanded.

James complied and watched the lust-ridden Logan fearlessly stand also, his pale skin glowing underneath the moonlight as he braced himself against the tree trunk. Leaves slapped him in the face as he trained his eyes on James.

"Sit down," Logan commanded him again, watching James sink into the nape of the branches. Logan swiftly tugged down James's jeans and jockstrap to his ankles before swiping the cum of of James's face and shoving the two fingers into the pretty boy's mouth.

"Get 'em nice and wet," Logan breathed, crouching in front of James carefully, pants still around his ankles. James eagerly sucked on Logan's fingers, slicking them up good before they were yanked out of his mouth. Logan wasted no time, plunging one finger inside of James. James rocked his hips in pleasure before Logan added a second, scissoring the digits before curling them, striking the pretty boy's sweet spot. James's jaw slacked, body arching up off of the rough tree bark. Logan withdrew his fingers and spit in his hand, slicking up his cock and lining it up with James's entrance.

"Ready for me, baby?" Logan growled huskily.

James moaned in response and Logan snapped his hips forward, earning a well-deserved moan from James.

"God, Logan, more," James droned out, hair snagging on the bark behind his head.

Logan pulled almost all the way out before plunging back into James's tight heat, his face contorting in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck, Jamie. You're so tight," Logan grunted, thrusting steadily into James's willing body.

James shook, waves of pleasure rolling throughout his body. It tingled his limbs and fingers before heading straight to his throbbing dick. He raised his legs, placing them on Logan's shoulders as the latter rolled his hips. James moaned, getting pleasure from the rough bark scraping up his back.

"You masochistic little freak," Logan hissed, rocking his hips fast as he reached up to stroke James's length.

"Faster," James cried, hands gripping the tree trunk behind his head.

"Whadaya want, Jamie? Ya gotta tell me," Logan growled, slamming against James's sweet spot.

James cried out. "Fuck me hard, Logan."

Logan smiled sadistically before complying to James's begging, pounding into Janes and successfully shaking the tree to an extent. Leaves rained down periodically as James clutched the tree, Logan continuing the assault on his prostate. Logan stroked James rough and fast, grunting with each thrust. James felt his muscles clench, and he came crying Logan's name, releasing all over his washboard abs and Logan's hand.

Logan gave his hand a lick, humming in satisfaction as he tasted James. He gave one last thrust before he painted James's insides white, panting and pulling out to lean against the tree behind him.

"Fuck, that was awesome," James panted, chest heaving as he rested.

Logan nodded in agreement and blinked a few times. "Um, James?"

"Hmm?"

"How are we going to get down?"

James carefully stood and pulled his pants up, cautiously climbing down from the tree. He successfully reached the ground and looked up at Logan, who stood up and fixed his own pants.

"Jump!" James yelled.

Logan shook his head frantically.

James rolled his eyes and held his arms out. "I'll catch you."

It took some convincing, and a few threats, but Logan eventually jumped, landing in James's arms. He was set on his feet and he picked up a white shirt off of the ground and threw it on, discovering a couple buttons were missing. He let the shirt hang open as he picked up Janes's shoes and wrapped an arm around Janes's waist, guiding the v-neck-clad boy back into the Palmwoods. Logan ruffled James's messy sex hair, pushing the button for the elevator.

"I should blow you off more often."

James chuckled. "That's what she said."

Logan laughed at his bad joke and kissed James's lips gently. "I love you."

James smiled. "I love you, too."

"Boyfriends?" Logan asked.

James nodded. "Forever."

The pair stepped into 2J, where Carlos and Kendall sat on the couch.

"Where were you guys? We were worried sick!" Kendall yelled.

James blushed. "We were in a tree."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "Who the hell wants to be in a tree?"

"I do," Logan smirked, pulling James into their shared room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! I hope it wasn't too bad! Please review guys! Also, If anyone wants to use a tree sex idea, feel free! I always love it when someone uses one of my ideas and mentions me in their story :) It makes me all tingly inside. I hope no one has used this idea before...because if they have, I haven't read it...Anyway, REVIEW! CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

**—A «3**


End file.
